


sparkle

by lovechuu14



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Moonlight, Rain, at least i tried to make it pretty, blease give him a hug, but theyre not real 0.0, fairies uwu, fluff? kinda- i mean its not angst, i still cant tag hhh, i vaguely remember starting this a while ago when i first listened to lofi, im back at it with the aesthetics, jisung lonely boi, kinda a cafe au, minho being whipped at first sight, pretty, soft, the elderly couple is my otp, there is like -3 charecterisation that is actually right, they hardcore ship minsung, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovechuu14/pseuds/lovechuu14
Summary: Cafe Moon was a quaint little shop. Minimalist, yet still scattered with pocket sized trinkets from anywhere and everywhere, holding entire worlds inside of them. It wasn't very well known, however, the owners were happy with it that way.Maybe it was something about the plants draping their vines around the interior like a massive hug that made the cafe welcoming. Maybe it was the scent of coffee and cookies perpetually wafting around that enticed the few that came. But, if there was one thing that they knew, it was that their cafe was a second home for more than themselves.or alternativelythat fic in which both minho and jisung like pretty things (no its not each other) and then they find each other
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	sparkle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, i wrote this instead of doing any homework or revision so please enjoy.

It was beautiful really. The way the rain would slowly pitter patter around him and his umbrella, a peaceful constant in the unsteady world. People would hurry into stores from which they needed nothing to escape the unrelenting downpour, and cars would rush by, their horns beeping as the drivers hustled home, everyone eager to embrace loved ones, or just rest. The occasional bus would pass, gaping mouths attached to vacant eyes staring out at him from steamed windows, almost asking whether he was crazy to be walking outside. But Minho loved it.

He loved every moment of solitude the rain brought him, where he could smile or cry from under his umbrella and no one would see. No one would know, and no one would question it. He walked slowly, savouring the ripples his shoes made in the forming puddles and the sound of dwindling raindrops merging with his lofi mix, almost perfectly combining to wash over him in a wave of serenity as the rain cleanses his stressed mind.

The rain pauses for the first time all day and wipes its eyes as the sun begins to peek out from where it lay, beginning to set, hidden in the clouds .

Metallic hints of dampness grace his features as he walks through the park to a new cafe he had heard about recently, Minho has to physically stop himself from lingering in the deserted place. From tilting his head up to thank the pale skies for this beautiful existence. But he somehow manages it, as he passes into the heart of the park.

At this time, paired with the uncertain weather, the park was completely deserted and dimly lit, yet his favourite garden of heathers could be vaguely seen if one knew where to look. Lavender, white, lilac, everywhere you looked, heathers- and they were beautiful. Minho would never get tired of walking past the wonder of nature, taking special delight in how they drooped slightly with the minuscule weight of the water after it rained. The rain made everything more beautiful- like moondust scattered around. It was almost magical- a small blessing in a world rife with grief. He continued on his way, watching the sun painting a montage of reds, pinks and blues in front of him, cloaking the bustle of the city in a veil of serenity.

'Raindrops glistening on concrete must be one of the most beautiful things to ever exist' Jisung thought to himself as he stared out from the steamed cafe window. It has a different feeling to it, a type of strange yet alluring sense of hidden magic only illuminated to serve itself with no remorse. It was almost poetic in itself, the way that although the sky was dark, and the world was asleep, the rain didn't stop for anyone, didn't start for anyone. It flowed on its own agenda, freely, and carelessly as it seemed.

'Almost like a moondance...' Maybe he just imagined it but Jisung swore he could see them. The minuscule fairies gracefully twirling and leaping along the damped ground, sprinkling their sparkling dust in their wake. Maybe he was just imagining it. He did that a lot. But either way it was beautiful.

The dimming of his cluttered laptop screen drew his attention away from his marvelling and he returned to the reality that there was still an essay to write. His music played faintly through he long abandoned headphones and Jisung sighed. A drawn out sigh; filled with longing for something better, for time and for something he couldn't place. There was no use trying to lie to himself any longer- there was no way he was going to get any work done whatsoever, and the blinding white light from the screen had long since been a pain for his eyes, drowning out the honeyed hues of the gentle cafe.

It was a blessing really: the night sky that was. It was a calming constant, never changing despite the weather, with the same old street lights, same old signs, same old parks. Call him scared or call him childish but Jisung didn't like change- didn't like the fear of what to do in a new situation. He didn't like not enjoying a new food or type of person- but he had long come to terms that it was ok. It was ok for him not to like new things, to take a longer time to open up to new people and to not have different meals every night. It was ok to revel in the older wonders than to always want to start a new adventure.

"ding"

Cafe Moon was a quaint little shop. Minimalist, yet still scattered with pocket sized trinkets from anywhere and everywhere, holding entire worlds inside of them. It wasn't very well known, however, the owners were happy with it that way. The owners themselves were an elderly couple rather well off, long retired, yet had decided to open up a cafe as a lifelong dream. Regulars in the cafe could recognise them by voice and, at this point, if you were a regular younger than 30, you were automatically classed as their grandchild- if you were older, then they claimed you as their child (emotionally, and never to the customers faces, yet not that anyone would have minded either way- the couple were the epitome of lovely). However, during their time as the owners, they had realised a few things:

The girl who came at 4:30 in the morning everyday only ever ordered a cup of tea to sit in the window nook in the cosiest corner in the cafe by herself. She would remain there doing things here and there until 7 exactly when she exited the cafe leaving behind a tip worth around £3. On more than one occasion, had she offered to help clean around the cafe  
The boy who came in the latest hours of the day would always come in wearing contact lenses, and then go to the bathroom, returning wearing a set of gold rimmed glasses. Afterwards, he would settle into a window booth, always alone, and attempt to do whatever work he had on his laptop, wearing a pair of worn headphones. In the end he always ended up getting a cheesecake and staring emptily out of the window- the couple concluded he was a lonely soul and hoped one day he would find someone to share his booth with  
The ones who tipped the most were always the younger, despite them clearly being in a position not to  
The ones who did stay at their cafe, were the kindest and most interesting characters they had met with no doubt  
To truly understand someone, you have to see them in the dark hours of the day, alone and unguarded  
Maybe it was something about the plants draping their vines around the interior like a massive hug that made the cafe welcoming. Maybe it was the sparkling nature of the cafe making it seem like autumn all year that attracted the lonely. Maybe it was the scent of coffee and cookies perpetually wafting around that enticed the few that came. But, if there was one thing that they knew, it was that their cafe was a second home for more than themselves.

"ding"

It was like walking straight into a motherly hug. Never once in his 21 years of living had Minho felt so instantly at ease- not when he was with his friends or family, nor at a cat cafe or even walking through his beloved park. This was something different. Something fundamentally warm and comforting, like it was built from love and hope with sunlight holding the place together.  
Pause.  
Inhale.  
Exhale.  
Smile.  
And this time it wasn't fake. His smile didn't feel strained at all- as if it were raining inside and he were alone and there was noone expecting anything of him. This place was like it was closed off from the rest of the world, isolated in the best way possible and he loved it. It was at times like these that Minho loved life, a beautiful day with a beautiful end. At 12 in the night, pouring with rain, in an almost empty cafe. Perfect.  
Realising he was still standing at the entrance paused in awe, Minho stepped further into the cafe, eyes subtly taking note of the people seeking sanctuary in the haven, slowly drawn to a boy with dirty blonde hair staring out of the window in the furthest booth. He was alone, and looked like he hadn't slept in days, but in the faint moonlight his eyes lit up and skin glowed. Even from this distance, Minho could see galaxies in those eyes and, maybe he was just being gay, but he could've sworn he was a faerie- dainty, pretty, and natural- not the natural bare faced type- he was the natural flowing streams, shining stars and fading sunsets...

"Hi,, um i've never met you before and I'm really sorry if this is weird, but would you like to get a coffee with me? It's ok if you don't,,," Minho, what the fuck you don't just ask stuff like that- he's gonna think you're a pedo- oh my god why-

"hm- oh,, um,,,, yea I guess, sure-sorry,,, what's your name?" -their eyes met for a full minute as the blonde stared up at him from where he sat and Minho swore if he got out of this alive he was never going to forget this.

'Oh my god, Jisung, what are you doing- you- what?!?!?!?!!! A Guy??? A Cute Guy????? Just asked? If you wanted to get coffee?!?!?!?!! What!!! This doesn't happen in real life- or maybe it just doesn't happen to me- but it is happening. Oh my god. Shittttttt- what do i do, someone please help, do I get up and get coffee as well- does he know what he's getting,I've never seen him before- shit- why is he so pretty?!?!! This isn't fair?? I'm struggling what the fuck help-'

"Oh gosh, sorry I should have started with that,,, my name's Minho, whats yours?"

"The names Jisung, Han Jisung". . . "I am so sorry you had to experience that, god, I'm literally not awake right now-"

Giggling? The Cute Guy was giggling? Because of him? In what world???

"It's fine lol i dont think anyone really is" -coffee forgotten, minho sat down in the booth as jisung offered him a seat, obviously not before he profusely apologised for his mess...

That week, Minho came into the cafe everyday at the same time. And everyday, he went to sit at the very same booth with Jisung. He learnt that Jisung was younger by him than two years, that he was a music major, that he loved to sing and could rap better than anyone else he had heard. And in return, Jisung learnt that Minho had 3 cats (whom he adored with his whole heart), that he was a dance major, that he had an older sister and about his addiction to coffee. They realised, that as much as Minho loved his park, jisung loved the cafe like it was his home. It was a strange occurrence on the day they met, a strange but not uninvited twist of fate that had them meeting each other- in any other place, with any other people, there would have been no way the boys would have met, but they had. They had become closer- surprisingly quickly, for both of them who had always had trouble keeping friends, until they were past the point of being friends. It wasn't anything sudden- nearly an entire year later when they went on their first official date but for them it meant everything. They were happy. Happier than before.

That same week, the elderly owners, having founded such a strong emotional attachment to the lonely boy, cried tears of joy in that he had finally met someone to share his booth with.

And in the end, Minho and Jisung realised that the magic from the moon had rubbed off on them, and that they too were dusted in a shimmering transparent glimmer only they could see. For only they needed to see it.

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello there people who managed to read my work and make it to the end, fancy seeing you here after all my bad grammar and punctuation. i hope you enjoyed this and if you did pls pls pls leave me kudos and or comments (preferebly comments because i crave attention).  
> i started this fic -as mentioned in the tags- when i first properly listened to lofi and the one that inspired me to write this was  
> we've never met but could we have a cup of coffee or something by in love with a ghost


End file.
